


Elation

by lyovchka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crackfic maybe, M/M, also implied kagehina just bc hehe, another brainrot baby for urs truly, but pls be careful if u ever engage in online dating!!, can this be an entry for ushioi week, oiushi, online dating is a scam!! jk, ushioi - Freeform, ushioi lives in my brain rent free, what do u guys call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyovchka/pseuds/lyovchka
Summary: Argentina's Oikawa Tooru tries his hand at online dating (again) while attending the Olympics.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Elation

The hype of the Olympics dwindled slowly as the competitions mark the end of its Tokyo stint that day, but the city remain abuzz and summer raged on without a care. The weather refused to relent, even as the sun has set, the sweltering heat lingering in the air, humidity making things stuffy and overall worse for those who weren't used to it. People sought refuge in shops, bars, restaurants and cafés, as there was an abundance within the metropolitan, but he wasn't there just to _cool off_.

It was stupid, really; it was all but a momentary desire to connect, to _relate_. He's heard of stories about the Olympic Village, and how adrenaline-charged athletes would find themselves tangled with another (or _many_ , he's not one to judge) to blow off some steam. As _ostentatious_ as he is (a term Iwaizumi would describe him with on good days; he'd rather be called _conspicuous_ though), Oikawa Tooru has come to learn that he was quite conservative when it came to matters of the heart. Above anything else, he craved _genuine connection_ ; although of course, if the person also happened to be such an eye candy, he wouldn't complain at all. Although the latinos he's met definitely lacked _nothing_ in looks, that was pretty much it - no sparks, no fireworks, just _fire in his loins_. None ever lasted longer than two weeks, and he was rather tired of flings and one-night-stands.

This fact was further reiterated when he bumped into Shoyo-kun the other day; as elated as he was to meet him off-court (as it's _always_ a joy to hang out with him), he was together Tobio-chan, and they seemed rather... for lack of a better term (and mostly because he's _bitter_ about it), .. _lovey-dovey_.  
  
**Imagine that!** He ranted in their group chat, fingers frantically typing away on the smooth surface of his phone. **Two volleyball idiots managed to find love before me. ME! What is this injustice?!** ****

His boys typically found his misery amusing that it made him question their friendship; after all, they've always found _pleasure_ in poking fun at him, and while he often paid them no mind, this was a sensitive topic, and he was feeling lonelier than ever before.

 **Oikawa, why don't you try this new dating app then?** Matsukawa asked, linking him to an unfamiliar application. Initially, Tooru refused, saying he was done with the likes of Tinder and Bumble, and whining after that online dating was nowhere near the genuine kind of relationship he wanted, and that those who match with him are only after his _sexy bod_ (his friends _gagged_ ). Hanamaki insisted he try it anyway; Tokyo was currently a melting pot of race and culture, with tourists and athletes alike all over the place.

 **That, and it's different from the dating apps you've tried**. True enough, it was. Right off the bat, the application prohibited the use of photos and real names (' _how am I going to know if I'm talking to an actual person then?!'_ ); users are asked to share only their hobbies and interests, as it aimed to connect like-minded people, thus creating authentic relationships, romantic or otherwise. Matsukawa likened it to blind date with a book; Oikawa called it bullshit.

 **It won't hurt if you try** , Iwaizumi texted, chastising his former captain for being such a wuss. If anything, the Argentinian setter hated being called _weak_ or any of the sort; he downloaded the application in an instant.

Surprisingly, Oikawa couldn't wait; the idea of meeting someone new was exciting to him, but before anything else, he had to come up with an alias. He couldn't use his name, or anything else that could easily identify him; not that he wanted to, really, so the restriction worked perfectly to his advantage. He racked his brain for a good enough user handle, eventually settling with the best he could come up with: _Totodile._ ****

 **What?! The guys in the team call me Toto!** He says in his defense after Makki and Mattsun had a good laugh from it (' _I guess in this universe, it's the Pokémon that's going to catch 'em all_ '). He refuses to accept any other suggestion, finding that _Totodile_ was perfect for him. **I'm Toto, Pokémon's Japanese and he's the color of my uniform, and close to Seijoh's, too!**

Once he overcame the hurdle presented by his username, he proceeded to peruse the app. It wasn't as visually- _stimulating_ (Oikawa snorted at the thought; _good one_ ) as the other applications he's used, but it wasn't half-bad either. Makki was right; there was a huge variety of individuals nearby, many of which had either similar interests and hobbies as him, or interesting ones. In no time, he was matching with people left and right, and he spent the first few days chatting away with his prospects.

It wasn't until the the Olympics was halfway through however, that he _did_ find someone truly engaging. While the others were fun to talk to at first, the conversation often died out the morning after, or they were just _so dull_ , that he thought he'd be happier talking to Kunimi or Mad Dog (and that's saying something). Some were clearly only after getting some action, and Tooru had long graduated from that.

This _MrPerfect_ dude was nothing like the rest right from the start, though if he were to be honest, Tooru had swiped because he saw _volleyball_ on the profile. Initially, he thought the screen-name was quite _pretentious_ , but with each day they talk, the person behind the alias seemed closer and closer to being actually perfect. He wasn't your typical kind of funny at all, but Oikawa found him to be hilarous somehow. Basing it solely on their messages, he seemed like someone earnest, honest and overall a good person.

 **Hey, MrPerfect. Why did you go on this dating app?** ****

**_For a change. My friends said I needed to step out and meet people, but I've been really busy recently, so chatting like this instead is really quite convenient._ **

He doesn't know when exactly, but Tooru felt comfortable talking to him, as though they've known each other for years. He could chat about anything and everything, from the mundane to existential dread. He could confide in him about the stress of being an athlete and he'd understand, as he too, is one.

He noticed eventually that the two of them would chat until the wee hours of the morning, and continuously so throughout the day, and it _scares_ him, because just who is this person? Was he really talking to someone? Could Mattsun and Makki be playing some kind of cruel joke on him after he told them he wanted a genuine human connection?

 **Do you live in Japan?** ****

**_No._ ** ****

**Then are you here in Tokyo for the Olympics?** ****

**_Yes._ ** ****

"Truly a man of few words, this one," he grumbled, tossing his phone briefly onto the bed as he laid down, head swimming in thoughts.

If MrPerfect was here in Tokyo for the Olympics, he could be flying out a few days from now after the games have ended. With a quick swipe of his finger on the screen, he checked the calendar; it was already August 6th, and the ceremonies will close a couple of days from now. Even if they were to continue talking like this over the app, could he really bear _not knowing_ the man behind the screen? It would be difficult to meet up once they return to their respective countries, wouldn't it? And it's not certain that they'll ever get the chance to meet up anywhere else, if not now in Japan.

He spends the next day mulling over asking MrPerfect to meet up, as it's the only way users can actually exchange personal information, if they so wished. Judging by MrPerfect's character (at least, from the past week they've been talking), he doesn't seem to be someone with a lot of free time, often saying how busy things are for him, so Tooru wondered if it will be _really alright_ for him to ask. On the eve of the day of closing ceremonies, however, he decided to take a chance. Quickly, he shoots his match an invitation to meet at nearby Café Rostro in Shibuya, a few hours before the athletes' call time. 

**Would you like to meet tomorrow before the closing ceremonies?**

He expected to be rejected, which was the very reason why he was _so_ scared of reading the response. His fingers shook as he gripped onto his phone desperately, the other unlocking it with a swipe.

**_Yes, I'd really like that._ **

It was as though the heavens have parted and the angels have descended to sing him congratulations. He could barely sleep a wink after, and he ran through his luggage over and over for something he could wear, but he decided it would be best to just come in his Argentinian uniform, as it would be _quite_ the hassle to have to change into them so close to the ceremony's start.

So that was how Oikawa Tooru ended up a nervous wreck in Café Rostro, because what if MrPerfect sees him and decides he wasn't interested anymore? What if he changes his mind? What if he _doesn't_ even show up? His mind raced a million miles per hour that he flubbed his native Japanese, stammering as he put in his order. Tea should help calm his nerves somehow...

He chose a window seat, settling on the plush cushion as he idly spun his teaspoon around the cup, liquid swirling behind it until a tiny vortex appeared in the center. Though it was his fault for coming earlier than planned, he couldn't help but feel restless, his hands clammy as he awaited in heart-stopping suspense. His shoulders sagged and he exhaled audibly; he then turned his head to look, eyes widening when he spots a familiar figure right outside the café.

Pride emanated from Ushijima Wakatoshi as usual as he walked by, olive gaze as sharp as he could remember them back in the day. Here was the poster boy of _sickening_ decorum, he thought, as the captain of the national team entered the shop. Oikawa lowered his head just a bit, his eyes glued on the screen of his phone. _Of all people, why is he here- ?!_

The clock struck six, and he wondered if MrPerfect will ever come, and if Ushijima saw it, what would he think of it? _MrPerfect, where are you...._

"Oikawa?" The _disgustingly_ familiar low baritone reached his ears and it made ( _forced_ ) Tooru look up at his arch nemesis with a strained smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

 _"Fancy meeting you here_ ," he repeated, mimicking and mocking the greeting he received. Wakatoshi gestured towards the seat across him, andTooru begrudgingly answered that it was unoccupied."What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet someone," came his blunt reply and it made Oikawa wonder, his face expressing various emotions a second at a time.

"What? Who is it? Your lover?" He teased, leaning forward, his elbows resting atop the table as his chin nestled on his linked hands. "I can't believe it, Ushiwaka-chan has grown up, he's seeing someone now - "

"No, I'm not," Ushijima interjected, head shaking as he graciously accepted the cup of coffee that was brought to their table. "Well, he's not my lover anyway. Although I think I want him to be. At least, in the future."

"What the heck, why are you being so honest right now, it's _gross_ \- "

"I'm actually meeting up with someone here because they asked me to." For a moment, Oikawa forgot to breathe; realization slowly crept upon him from behind, but he hated to assume things, and so he simply allowed Ushijima to speak. "I met him on this dating application Tendou and Semi told me to try. We've only been talking a few days, but it felt like I've known him forever."

_Fuck..?_

"I could tell he's a hard worker, and he's rather passionate and determined from our chats. Although, I think he's stubborn at times, too. He wouldn't listen to my advice at first, but he takes it eventually anyway, so I guess it's fine."

_Shit, he's - ?_

"He asked me yesterday if we could meet in this café, that's why I'm here."

_MrPerfect?!_

Tooru stared, wide-eyed, chocolate eyes meeting Wakatoshi's vert ones. Fate had played with him, and he wondered if this was punishment for all the people he's toyed in the past. Thoughts deserted his mind and he couldn't speak much, his mouth hanging ajar as he desperately tried to absorb everything that's been said. If he were to be honest, he _did_ find Ushijima ideal when they were in high school, if only he shut his trap about him making the biggest mistake of his life for not coming to Shiratorizawa. He was handsome, he was hardworking, and he thought if the situation was different, the two of them could have been friends - or more, if the gods allowed...

.. _wait. Does Ushijima know I'm Totodile?!_ _No, this is stupid robot Ushijima we're talking about!_

In the middle of all this, Wakatoshi's phone rang; it was the team's manager, asking his whereabouts, saying something along the line of _you'll be late if you don't come back here now_. Oikawa peeked at his face when the call was over; he hated that pokerface of his...

However, much to his ( _pleasant_?!) surprise, he is met with a genuine smile; the corners of Ushijima's eyes crinkled as he did, throwing him off, his mind a jumbled mess of rationality and emotions.

"Well, this has been great," he said, a gentle laugh leaving his lips and it flustered the setter even more.

"W-what are you saying..?!" _What is this, and who is this?! I've never seen Ushijima like this before!_

"It was great catching up with you, I mean," Wakatoshi clarified, and Tooru felt relieved (and somewhat disappointed) that he wasn't MrPerfect after all. He was going throw a snarky remark his way when Ushijima placed a small trinket in front of him - a keychain, with a familiar half-red, half-white sphere attached to it.

 _A pokéball_. "What the fu - "

"Oh, and it was wonderful meeting you, Totodile."

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a good title because i wrote this on a whim and it was such a whirlwind for me, but in case u guys don't get it... elation. e-lation. sounds like relation... but like.. electronic relation..... also pls this was not beta-read and all i apologize for all the mistakes i will sweep it clean later on sksksk ok thank u for reading i hope u liked this bye salkjga


End file.
